You'll never know
by burnedoubt
Summary: Courtney finds a heartwrenching couple kissing in the moonlight and she wanders off, blind with sadness and anger. But when she is not there the next morning... Well. Go ahead and see for yourself. (The cover is wrong by the way. Im operating from my iPhone so I cant really do anything :P Just ignore it.)


**A/N This is set in the first season but the challenges will be different. Go ahead and leave a review or PM me if you have any ideas for the challenge. Also this story is just a little thing but I might continue based on the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama. It's a very unfortunate thing but it's the truth. The story idea is mine though so c:**

(CPOV)

Courtney stood there, shocked, her eyes moistening. In front of her stood Duncan. With _Heather_. They were kissing passionately just outside the woods, darkness settling over their two figures like a blanket. His hands ran down Heather's back, a desperate greed in both the teen's movements.

The mocha skinned girl couldn't understand why she cared so much about it. He was a good for nothing delinquent who had simply flirted with her but hadn't bothered to go any farther; it wasn't like he was cheating on her. All the same, the tears running down her face were dead giveaways to how much she secretly enjoyed his company, his teasing, his attention. So she turned and stumbled through the dark trees, away from Duncan, away from her worst fear.

Her walk turned into a lurching run as she made her way in what she hoped was the general direction of the girl's cabin. The trees became thicker and thicker, the farther she went and to her horror she found that she couldn't tell which direction she had come from. She moved on, in hopes of finding a way out of the dreaded forest. Instead the trees only became thicker and thicker, reaching a point where she almost couldn't pass through them. Finally after about twenty minutes, she collapsed onto a stump nearby and wept without restraint.

Maybe its for the best, Courtney thought despairingly as she brushed her hair out of her eyes with trembling fingers, now she wouldn't have to deal with Duncan. This, however, only made her cry harder. Courtney had always thought scornfully of people who talked about their hearts breaking. A romantic failure couldn't possibly shatter a human organ, she would think. Now, however, she knew what they meant. No, it didn't feel like her heart was breaking, it was more like a deep and terrible aching feeling, a longing.

The little patches of sky that Courtney could see through the thick trees became darker and darker until she couldn't see her hands in front of her and she slumped to the ground.

Her tears were gradually reduced to hiccups as she lay down on the carpet of pine needles, welcoming a forgetful sleep. She didn't care what animals might be in the forest, hell, she almost wanted them to eat her. Instead she closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

(DPOV)

Duncan lay in his bunk, his arms folded behind his head as he glared at the ceiling. The kiss (and the sex or course) with Heather had been a kiss of anger and part of the punk wished it hadn't happened. Yet he had felt the need to release his pent-up passion towards Courtney somewhere else, somewhere that he didn't care about.

It hadnt gone as he had planned and he left Heather feeling more upset than before... At least Courtney would cheer him up tomorrow. He was just glad that she hadn't seen the kiss... and the rest of it.

Duncan shifted his position so that he way lying on his side, his arm cushioning his head and he closed his eyes. Sleep came slowly, but when it did, he dreamt of Courtney

(NPOV)

Having only been on the cursed island for a few days, the campers still received a nasty shock when a shrill blaring noise awoke them, causing many to sit up in alarm.

"Rise and shine, campers," Chris' voice cackled over the speaker, "we have a long day ahead of us."

Grumbles could be heard throughout all four of the cabins as the teens got out of bed groggily and changed into their respective attire.

After about 10 minutes, they were all assembled at the mess hall, save for Courtney who had mysterious made a disappearance, though the teens had yet to notice the absence. They were all still rubbing sleep from their eyes when Chris sauntered in, his trademark grin gracing his features.

"All right campers-" His speech was interrupted by Duncan's sudden outburst.

"Where's Courtney?" He said, looking around with his brows furrowed. Mutters could be heard from the campers and they glanced around themselves, also noticing the disappearance of the CIT.

Chris' grin slightly wavered. "She's not here?"

"Why the hell would I be asking if she was," Duncan spat.

Chris paused and all eyes turned to him. "Uhh... Chef?" He called out as the mountainous 'cook' moved into view. "Check the girl's cabin. Find Courtney." Chris said dismissively to the chef who took his leave, muttering curses under his breath.

"Weeell," said Chris, clapping his hands together and plastering a strained smile on his face. "This puts a stopper on things." He glanced down at his clock. Almost showtime.

He released a shaky breath, not because he cared about the CIT, it was simply because if the air time for the show was late then he would have to pay... and Chris needed to avoid using as much money as possible.

"O-kay kids." He said hurriedly, "we'll just continue until she gets back. As I was saying-"

"We're doing the challenge without her?!" Duncan asked, outraged.

"Yup. The show must go on," said Chris, who was regaining his cool. "The first challenge will be ultimate Hide N Seek." Chris grinned maliciously and tried to get a laugh in, but the commercial break stopped him...


End file.
